


free spirits can like boys

by asianradishhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Coming Out, Crying Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Questioning, crying nishinoya yuu, daichi is a good friend, nishinoya is confused, nishinoya is oblivious, nishinoya yuu doesnt know what bisexual means, no beta we die like daichi, only minor daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianradishhh/pseuds/asianradishhh
Summary: Nishinoya knew he was the excitable type. He knew others found it hard to handle, and that his energy merely could never measure the energy of anybody else. Despite this, he never found it as an issue to hangout with whoever he wanted; whether or not they didn’t run away just to be nice, he didn’t know. And frankly, he didn’t care. That was the kind of carefree-spirited guardian deity he was. That was how he lived his life. It has always been the same, and it always will be.However, it wasn’t until it was the morning after his last suspension day that he saw something different. He’d just arrived back at Karasuno’s gym where he would previously practice volleyball, and though the ball he had just received was fascinating; only a hair from perfect, there was something else. Or, someone else.Nishinoya Yuu comes to terms with his feelings when a certain redhead shows up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi & Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	free spirits can like boys

**Author's Note:**

> first noyahina fic i love them sm WHOO

Nishinoya knew he was the excitable type. He knew others found it hard to handle, and that his energy merely could never measure the energy of anybody else. Despite this, he never found it as an issue to hangout with whoever he wanted; whether or not they didn’t run away just to be nice, he didn’t know. And frankly, he didn’t care. That was the kind of carefree-spirited guardian deity he was. That was how he lived his life. It has always been the same, and it always will be.

However, it wasn’t until it was the morning after his last suspension day that he saw something different. He’d just arrived back at Karasuno’s gym where he would previously practice volleyball, and though the ball he had just received was fascinating; only a hair from perfect, there was something else. Or,  _ someone _ else. He was hard to miss, considering he couldn’t seem to stop staring at Nishinoya. The libero kept his jacket thrown over his shoulder, waiting for the speechless, bright-orange haired boy to say something. Staring at him with large, deep, brown eyes, he couldn’t help but to notice that the person in front of him, the one with eyes to match his hair, skin pale and probably as soft as cream, was actually… cute.

There were many things Nishinoya had expected when making his return to Karasuno, but finding a cute newbie was not one of them. But, of course, everybody thought he was cute, right? He supposed due to his short stature and button eyes that just screamed “let’s be friends” gave him that kind of feel. Even though he was currently letting out incoherent blabber, the boy was adorable.

_ “Someone shorter than me!?” _ the mysterious male suddenly yelled out.

Nishinoya felt his eye twitch. One, he was not expecting that sort of energy. And two;

_ “Huh? _ What the hell’s that supposed to mean!?” Needless to say, he was thrown off. Nobody ever pointed out his height in such a blunt way, mainly because they were all too scared to say something.

Nishinoya was a carefree spirit for sure; he didn’t let anybody’s words affect him, he did whatever the hell he wanted, whenever he wanted. He acted cool and if people found that embarrassing, that wasn’t his problem. He could get whatever he wanted if he tried, because he’s Nishinoya Yuu. But, with this boy, he may have a big storm coming.

-

He later learned his name to be “Hinata Shoyo”. When the boy - Hinata, found out Nishinoya to be the team’s “guardian deity”, he practically fainted right then and there. Nishinoya secretly enjoyed how Hinata seemed to believe that he was some kind of celebrity, and only the third years could tell. The way he tried his best to hide a forming smirk at the boost to his ever-growing ego. He thought he may actually have a great time here. Well, he  _ was _ thinking about that, until he had learnt that their team’s ace, Asahi, wasn’t planning on coming back. Despite Daichi’s and Suga’s protests, he’d decided for certain that he wasn’t going to play again. He was a little disappointed with himself, considering he loves volleyball; and if he were being honest, a very small part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to get to know this “Hinata” any further. Nishinoya didn’t expect anybody to follow him after he stormed out of the gym, but rapid footsteps could be heard behind him, unexpectedly enough.

Honestly, he really didn’t want to speak with anybody from the volleyball team right now. His mood would only worsen if he had to see any of them again.

_ “Nishinoya!” _ he heard the person call out.

Oh. It was Hinata. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if they talked for a short while. He turned to face the approaching boy, confused on why he would follow him.

“Please teach me how to do receives!” he pled. Nishinoya was very tempted; he’d hate to see his bright eyes turn disappointed.

“I don’t know, Hinata…”

“Please,  _ senpai!” _

Nishinoya froze. He felt his body hit the ground beneath him. Now, how could he refuse  _ that? _ He gave a low chuckle in response, trying to act as cool as he could.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

-

Gradually, as the two spent more time together, they grew closer. Of course, everybody practiced with everyone, but Nishinoya had started to notice that he and Hina -  _ Shoyo, _ were probably the ones that hung out outside of practice a lot more. Every Saturday, they would grab ice cream together down at the usual store. It’d become a routine for them. Today is Friday, the last day of practice they had for the week. Asahi had come back, so that meant that Nishinoya did, as well. He always woke up bright and early nowadays, in hopes of catching Shoyo by the gymnasium. He knew that he always got there first, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. Nishinoya didn’t know when exactly he began feeling like this towards Shoyo. He has always brushed it off as friendship, maybe wanting to make sure his kohai is doing okay, but you didn’t need to go on ice cream dates every Saturday to do that, right?

_ ‘Dates,’ _ The word didn’t sit right with Nishinoya. Though dates don't always mean it’s in a romantic way, there’s always a weird feeling that sits in his stomach whenever he applies it to his hangouts with Shoyo.

Almost as if, he  _ wishes _ they were.

But that thought was utterly ridiculous, right? Nishinoya was straight, he liked women, and one of the sole reasons why he even went to Karasuno was because of the girl’s uniform. If he liked boys, then what would be his reason for chasing Kiyoko around everyday? It didn’t add up logically, so he couldn’t have a thing for Shoyo. That was absurd. Perhaps the reason why he always steals glances at Shoyo during practice is because he’s mentoring him, despite it always ending up with the redhead noticing, giving a  _ blinding _ smile, causing a volleyball to hit him smack in his face. His nose would bleed, and everybody would crowd around him, asking him if he was okay. Asahi, who had been the one to spike the ball, had a face of pure guilt and sympathy, apologizing for the umpteenth time.

Once Nishinoya gave the okay that he was, in fact, fine, Daichi didn’t waste a second in scolding him for not paying attention. Something about “not taking practice seriously”, he had no clue. Nishinoya was only half-paying attention, the other half being focused on that familiar head of orange hair. The sweat on the back of his neck has some of his hair sticking onto it, and the sweat on the rest of his body glistened under the luminous gym lights. Shoyo really was beautiful, he thought. Eventually, he tuned out Daichi’s words altogether, and was completely distracted by his kohai. He didn’t notice the smile that had crept onto his face, nor did he notice how Daichi had stopped talking. There was just orange; lots of it, and a boy who wore it extremely well.

“Hey,” Daichi interrupted his daydream. It had startled Nishinoya, despite his voice being strangely fond rather than angry.

Nishinoya couldn’t stop the blush that spread all over his face, very red and  _ very _ noticeable. “D-Daichi-san!”

The third-year laughed softly. “You know, I asked you why you’ve been missing so many receives lately, but…”

He looked over at Shoyo, who was once again bickering with Kageyama about God-knows-what this time. “I think I may have an idea.”

“Shut up, Daichi!” Nishinoya grumbled. He doesn’t usually act disrespectful to the third-years, but he was worried about Shoyo possibly overhearing their conversation.

He didn’t like what Daichi was implying when he said that. He, Nishinoya Yuu, didn’t have a crush on Shoyo; there was no way. He liked  _ Kiyoko, _ he liked  _ girls, _ he was not in  _ any _ way, gay. Not that he had a problem with it of course, he just didn’t apply it to himself. If he knew he liked women, then that meant he couldn’t be gay.

His brain hurt.

-

Nishinoya changed a lot slower than usual. He was usually the first to finish aside from Tsukishima, but he ended up being one of the last people. He caught Shoyo before he could start racing Kageyama on his way home, just to confirm their date - no,  _ hangout, _ for tomorrow.

“Shoyo!” his voice was as energetic as ever. “We still on for tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah…” the redhead sounded guilty. Nishinoya didn’t like that. “I was actually planning on studying with Kageyama tomorrow. We really need it, you know?”

“Ah.”

Hinata’s face grew into even more shame as he bowed deeply. So deep, he probably could’ve hit his head on the ground if he were any more flexible. “I’m sorry, Noya-san! I didn’t mean for it to fall on Saturday, it’s just-”

“Shoyo.”

“I really want to go to the upcoming game and there’s no way I can do that if I don’t pass my exams-”

_ “Shoyo.” _

“And if I don’t study then I’ll fail and then I won’t be able to go to the game, and I won’t be able to help you guys-”   
  


Nishinoya sighed.  _ “Hinata Shoyo.” _

The redhead stopped rambling, and the other boy continued speaking. “It’s okay, you can study with Kageyama. It’s just one day, right?”

“Y-yes… I suppose it is.”

“We can just reschedule for Sunday, yeah?”

“Yeah… yeah, we can! That can work!” There was the smile that Nishinoya knew and loved.

“Okay, cool! See you then.”

“Thank you, Noya-senpai! You’re super cool!”

Nishinoya felt an arrow spike his heart. He was just too precious. He thought he would’ve gotten used to it by now, but evidently not. Once Kageyama and Shoyo fought to get out the door first, Nishinoya felt a pang of hurt. Of course, it had nothing to do with them canceling their ice cream day; if he were honest, he didn’t know why he felt so… frustrated. It wasn’t the first time Shoyo had to cancel plans to study with someone. He’s only had sessions with Tsukishima and Yachi though, so could the problem have to do with Kageyama? Seeing Shoyo and Kageyama with each other just made him feel strange. Whenever his brain told him that they looked good together, he would suppress the urge to clench his fists. Why this happened, he had no clue.

He stared at his jersey in his hands, caressing the number imprinted on it. Nishinoya was sure he was the only one left in the locker room, until a firm hand squeezed his shoulder. He was unfazed, too concentrated on trying to busy himself.

“Nishinoya,” It was Daichi. He knew that fatherly voice anywhere. “It’d be easier to just tell him, okay?”

Nishinoya’s face scrunched. He was feeling many things; hurt, jealousy, and above all, anger. He was comfortable with his sexuality, so then, why…? Why was this happening?

“Tell him  _ what, _ Daichi,” he snapped, ignoring the way his fingers trembled. “Tell him about how I feel around him? That’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, Noya-”

“Except that it  _ is, _ Daichi! It’s the  _ stupidest idea on this planet!” _ he felt tears spring to his eyes, but he didn’t know why.

“It’d be easier for you if you got it off of your chest. I noticed the pain on your face when you saw him with Kageyama earlier, as if the way you looked at him before wasn’t obvious enough.”

“I don’t look at him like anything. He’s my friend-”

“He’s your friend, but do you want to be more than that?”

“I…” Nishinoya was at a loss for words. He could barely see clearly, and the tears were becoming harder to keep from running. A shiver ran from his spine to his head.

“Look, I won’t force you to say anything. I just want you to realize that this is hurting you, and that things won’t go as wrong as you might think.”

“This isn’t… this isn’t about Shoyo, Daichi,” his voice wavered. “Obviously, I don’t want to lose our friendship, but I know he’s not like that.”

“Yeah, exactly-”

_ “You don’t get it, Dai!” _

Daichi was interrupted by Nishinoya’s voice cutting through the locker room, loud echoes bouncing off the walls.

“I like girls, I like  _ women, _ I’m  _ not _ into  _ guys! _ It’s obvious that I find Kiyoko attractive, so that means I can’t like boys, it’s as logical as that,” Tears were streaming down his face now. “Goddammit. I’m so confused, Daichi.”

Daichi sat Nishinoya down onto the bench, an arm around his shoulder. He sobbed for a couple moments before speaking again.

“I’ve felt like this about him ever since I saw him. It’s like how I feel towards Kiyoko, except it’s more real and stronger and… I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m crying about it, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, no, it’s okay. Take your time.”

“I… He makes me feel things. The second I saw him, I thought he was, cute? Then we started hanging out, and I felt like spending the rest of my life with him. I thought that if we were the only people left in the world, I wouldn’t mind it. But I thought that was what friends do, they stay by each other’s sides like that.”

“Noya,” he said, slowly and carefully. “Do you love Hinata?”

“Well, yeah. He’s my best friend.”

“Now you know that’s not what I meant.”

Nishinoya sighed shakily. “I think I do, but I’m not  _ gay. _ That’s the confusing part, Daichi. Why does love have to be so hard? I was totally okay with just living my life the way I did, not having to worry about figuring stuff out like this. I was comfortable with my preferences, I was comfortable with chasing Kiyoko around like my life depended on it, and I was comfortable with only thinking about how cute the girl’s uniforms were.”

“So, what’s wrong with new things? We can’t stay comfortable forever. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just difficult. Sometimes I think that maybe I  _ do _ like Shoyo; like, um,  _ more _ than a friend. But then I see Kiyoko or some girls and then I kinda go ‘wait, so I don’t like Shoyo’.”

Daichi paused for a second. His arm around Nishinoya stiffened, as if he just made a realization. His hand lightly gripped the shorter boy’s arm, stirring Nishinoya’s curiosity. “Noya…”

“What is it?”

“Do you think that people are supposed to only like  _ one _ gender?”

Nishinoya’s expression looked puzzled. He thought the answer was obvious. “Well, yeah? You either like boys or you like girls, right? Isn’t that how it works?”

Daichi stared at the other boy for a minute, initiating discomfort in Nishinoya. Did he say something funny? Suddenly, Daichi began chuckling. Then the chuckling turned into loud laughter and snorts.

_ ‘That’s just rude,’ _ Nishinoya pouted.  _ ‘I’m emotionally drained, and this is how he reacts?’ _

“I-I’m sorry,” Daichi halfheartedly apologized while still letting out the last of his laughs. “I really am.”

“What happened? Was it something I said?”

“Well, kind of?”   
  


“Wait, don’t tell me, Daichi,” Nishinoya accused. “You aren’t homophobic,  _ are you!?” _

_ “What!? _ Where’d you get  _ that?” _

“Just let them live their lives, man! They aren’t hurting anyone-”

“Nishinoya. I am not homophobic.”

“How do you know?”

“Okay, listen. That’s rich coming from you, Mr. ‘I don’t like boys’. How do  _ you _ know you don’t like boys?”

Nishinoya was speechless. Perhaps Daichi had a point, but still. “Did you not just hear me? You either like boys or girls, and I like girls.”

“So you weren’t kidding,” The amused smile on the third-year’s face was getting irritating.

“What? What are you not telling me? Is it really that funny?” he fussed.

“Noya, do you think you may be bisexual?”

His head shot up at that question.

_ ‘Bisexual?’ _ he thought. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Well, it’s when you like both boys  _ and _ girls.”

“Th… that’s a thing?” His eyes widened at this newfound discovery. And here he thought he was limited to one option.

“Yeah? It’s a thing. And I think you may be it.”

“What makes you say that?”

Daichi looked unamused. “Have you paid attention to  _ anything _ you just told me?”

“Oh.”

_ ‘Oh.’ _

Oh. Maybe he  _ is _ bisexual.

“So, I like Shoyo? And I like Kiyoko? That makes me… bisexual?” He tested the words, feeling new on his tongue.

“That’s how it is.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god?”

That was the word he was searching for within the past year. He felt awfully relieved, but at the same time, he was a little frustrated he didn’t find out earlier.

“How am I just finding out?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

“How did  _ you _ find out?”

“That’s not important.”

“Oh my god.”

“Do you think you can tell Hinata, now?”

“I mean, I don’t know how he’ll react… but at least we can still be friends afterwards.”

“Yeah, good for you. Now you’re going to tell him this Sunday, or I’ll do it.”

_ “What!? _ What happened to ‘I won’t force you into saying anything’!?”

“That was before you figured out you liked him.”

“Unfair, Daichi! How did you even know we were hanging out this Sunday?”

“Hm. I can’t tell you that.”

Huh. Not the answer Nishinoya had expected, but knowing Daichi, that’s all he’ll ever get out of him.

“Okayyy… Well, I should probably finish putting my jersey away.”

“Right.”

“See you Monday?”

“It never changes.”

“Okay, see you!”

Daichi gave the shorter boy a brief smile, then left for the door. He was about to be gone for the weekend until Nishinoya asked him, “Are you sure you’re not homophobic?”

He could hear the other sigh in response. “No. I am not.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

The third-year craned his head so he faced Nishinoya again. The mischievous smirk on his face was a little unexpected, but that only spiked up his interest even more.

“Come on. Your captain can’t be homophobic; after all, he’s been dating our beloved Sugawara Koshi for years, now.”

And with that statement, he disappeared before Nishinoya could ask any further questions. He was left baffled, and ended up going twice as slow to lock away his things.

He had a good feeling about Sunday.

-

After a long,  _ long _ Saturday, it was Sunday. He’d been waiting at their usual joint for no longer than ten minutes until Shoyo showed up. He was dressed a little nicer than usual, surprising Nishinoya slightly. They usually just wore casual wear, like loose tees with faded logos and jeans that have seen better days. It looked like Shoyo actually put some effort into his outfit. Once they greeted each other, they selected their popsicles of choice while talking and laughing about everything and anything. Shoyo had settled on his usual flavor; plain old vanilla. Nishinoya still hasn’t understood how the boy was content with such a boring taste, but at least he could admire the happiness on his face as he ate. He decided to try a raspberry swirl popsicle, different from the blue moon one he had last Saturday. Once they paid for their ice cream - or rather, Nishinoya paid for their ice cream, they went back to laughing about the smallest things.

He knew Daichi would kill him for saying this, but he  _ had _ to tell somebody. “Did you know Daichi-san and Sugawara-san are a couple?”

The look on Shoyo’s face was priceless. It was as if his jaw literally dropped to the floor. But on the topic of relationships, Nishinoya felt nauseous. The day was going as great as ever, and Nishinoya wondered if it would’ve gone the same way if it had been yesterday, instead. He also wonders if they would be able to do more than this if Nishinoya were to…

“Shoyo,” His head pounded anxiously, not knowing what to say. His mouth suddenly ran dry. “I, uh, really enjoy these… hangouts of ours.”

Nishinoya couldn’t tell, but he swore he saw a small blush form on Shoyo’s cheeks. He figured that was just him getting his hopes up, though. He became hyper aware of how close they were currently, and it made him sweat. He almost dropped his popsicle by the way his hands were shaking. That was when he decided,

_ ‘I’ll just beat around the bush,’ _ he thought.

“Shoyo, um,” his face was flushed. “Do you, er, like Kageyama?”

The redhead was quiet. Nishinoya panned his eyesight towards the other boy, wondering what got him so quiet. He was almost scared that he was right, but Shoyo simply replied with, “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“You think I  _ like _ him?”

“Yeah, um… sorry if it’s embarrassing. I was just wondering, because like, I don’t know. You guys seem close and stuff.”

“Oh…” he averted his eyesight. He looked sad. Hurt. Nishinoya didn’t know why.

“D-did something happen?”

“No no, not at all! Well, I guess kinda… it has nothing to do with Kageyama, though,” Shoyo stumbled on his words, and upon closer inspection, Nishinoya noticed his eyes were glassier than before.

“What happened?”

“Um, I actually came here to tell you something,” his voice was reduced to a mere whisper. “But uh, it’s not that important, anymore.”

Shoyo was acting strange, an idiot could tell. Nishinoya gulped thickly, worried that he might have messed up. Did he let his feelings slip, and did Shoyo notice? And is that why he’s so hurt right now?

“What is it, Shoyo?”

“N-no, don’t worry about it… I’m just being stupid.”

“But I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Noya-san,” his voice cracked, giving Nishinoya chills. “I had a reason for canceling yesterday.”

The dark-haired boy was intrigued more than ever, same with his concern. “And why was that?”

“I… I was planning today. H-how today would go,” The redhead fumbled with his hands nervously, trying not to cry.

“You were planning today? Why?”

“I, um, told some members of our team that I… that I liked you, and, uh, that I planned on confessing to you today.”

He what?

“A-and I guess I kinda thought I had a chance because, well, I might’ve thought you liked me back. But um, I guess you don’t, because you think I like Kageyama.” Nishinoya couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt his stomach hurt at the sight of a heartbroken Shoyo, and it was all his fault. “But it-it’s okay! Because we can stay friends, and pretend that, uh,  _ this _ never happened. Um, don’t feel bad or anything. I just assumed things again-”

“Shoyo…”

“And I-I probably ended up hurting you in the p-process… I want to apologize again, for canceling yesterday for… for a dumb reason. I just talked with Daichi and Kageyama about what I should’ve done today-”

_ “Shoyo-” _

“So, um, feel free to forget about everything and-”

Nishinoya could only think of one way to shut him up. He wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s neck, and slotted their lips together. It was clumsy, and Noya’s lips weren’t the smoothest, but it meant everything. He had his eyes shut tightly, wanting to savor the moment. It felt like a huge wave of relief, but lasted no more than three seconds before Nishinoya pulled away, his eyes opening a sliver to meet Shoyo’s, his eyes still wide open in sheer shock. Nishinoya couldn’t help but to giggle slightly at the adorable sight, a light pink blush painting his features. Shoyo, on the other hand, had his face in a full, tomato-red mess. His hands were awkwardly hovering behind the shorter boy’s back, not knowing what to do with them. Nishinoya -  _ Yuu, _ had a wide grin on his face, and eventually, Shoyo shared that same smile.

“I like you, Shoyo,” Yuu breathed out happily. “A lot.”

“I-I like you a lot too, Noya-san!” he exclaimed. “But why did you ask if I liked Kageyama?”

“Er, um…” Embarrassing. “I was, uh, jealous.”

Shoyo was practically glowing, his eyes full of sparkles. “Noya-san gets jealous!?”

“Shut it! No one can know. It was embarrassingly enough having Daichi point out my jealousy.”

Shoyo laughed at this. Then, Yuu thought back to what he was rambling about earlier, and what Daichi had said to him.

_ ‘Now you’re going to tell him this Sunday, or I’ll do it.’ _

_ ‘I just talked with Daichi and Kageyama about what I should’ve done today.’ _

Holy shit, Daichi knew all along. That sly motherfucker. Yuu was honestly disappointed he couldn’t figure it out when Daichi mentioned Sunday. He was also a little mad that Daichi didn’t tell him that Shoyo liked him back, but he supposed that now couldn’t have been a more perfect time. After all, he couldn’t have asked for more than the cute redhead being snuggled up in his arms, burying his warm, flustered face into his neck.

“I didn’t know Kageyama was the type to help out with this kind of stuff. Though honestly, I thought he had a crush on you.”

“Ew,  _ Bakayama!? _ Liking  _ me? _ That’s gross, Noya-san,” he groaned.

“What? You mean you can’t see that happening?”

_ “No! _ He’s more like an annoying brother, honestly. I hate him, but he can be a good friend sometimes. Just like a brother!”

He supposed that made sense. He wouldn’t dwell on it for long though, because with the love of his life, that was all he could ask for. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic with that statement, but love does crazy things. So with that, he wouldn’t be lying if he told somebody that he  _ does _ manage to get whatever he wants. Shoyo, the one boy that got past Yuu’s carefree spirit, was proof enough.

For somebody who was comfortable with living a life of free-spirited will, Nishinoya Yuu was sure happy to finally call Hinata Shoyo his own.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i see hinata and kageyama as brothers but im loving it  
> anyways noyahina supremacy, feeding the rarepairs
> 
> i have an art ig and twitter at @sugadenn_ :- )


End file.
